Protector
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: It was their last night together.  The last time they could be with each other as a whole. The prince is to be wedded and the protector to be left to the shadows.  Yaoi, RXYM, AU, Smut.


The sky turned from its clear blue to a shade of blushed pink as the sun began its journey to the other side of the world. The prince of the kingdom stood outside his bedroom, his gold-laced deep green tunic moving slightly in the wind, as he watched his people from the balcony. White strands of hair fell over his emerald eyes as he sighed. How he wished he could be one of the common people. What did blood have to do with the ability to lead? He shook his head as he focused on the matter at hand. He only had one day left, one day until he would be forced to change everything, forever.

"Prince Ryou." A commanding male voice called from behind the royal, startling him.

"Ahh-!" Ryou cried out as he turned around, hand over his chest. He released a breath of air when he saw the face of the one who startled him. "Don't do that!" He smiled as he the tanned face of his bodyguard, Marik, grin. He was clad in light body armor, the kind used for formal events and court, his weapon of choice, the English double-edge Masterwork Longsword, and gravity defying hair (which many who did not know the man assumed to be a wig). His arms were around his chest in a cocky manner, giving the appearance that he could stand through any lethal blow, _and _kill the one who dealt it.

"Heh," he laughed at his charge and friend "Sorry, _Prince _Ryou." He smirked, knowing how much the Royal hated his friends calling him by titles.

"How many times do I have to tell you to drop the formalities?" The prince chuckled

"Every time." The bodyguard stated.

A few moments of joyous air passed between the two before Ryou turned back to look at the kingdom. "I don't want to go through with this, Marik." Ryou sighed and shook his head while running his fingers through his white locks in stress.

"Your marriage to Lady Miho I presume." Marik didn't presume, he knew that this had been stressing the prince for months.

"Argh! She's just so-so bland and annoying!" he gripped his hair hard as he unleashed his anger, only releasing the abuse stands of hair when Marik put his hand on the royal's shoulder. Ryou nodded and took a deep breath before he continued. "I know it is my duty as heir to the throne to be married to a '_respectable_' female, but damn it! I don't want to be tied to her for the rest of my life. Hell! I don't want to be tied to any female in general, _EVER!_"

Silent air drifted over the two of them as the prince finished his rant. Several more seconds passed over them before Marik broke the silence. Griping the hand that was still on Ryou's shoulder, he spoke.

"You know you are not going to have to bear through this entirely alone, correct." It wasn't a question.

"I know." Ryou smiled and nuzzled the hand. "I'll always have, Marik." He lifted his face to look up at his protector. "Even after the marriage you'll still be here… in some way, right?" The royal questioned.

"Of course," He nodded "As long as you have need of me."

"Marik?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we…" Ryou took a deep breath "… one last time?"

"Can we what, Prince Ryou?" Marik smirked.

"Don't make me say it!" Ryou's face flushed in his embarrassment.

"I suppose there has been enough talking for the moment." The bodyguard remarked, lifting up Ryou's face and placing an endearing kiss on the velvet lips.

"Escort me to bed?"

"Of course."

Their kiss became more passionate as they moved from the balcony into the bedroom. Their tongues preformed a sensual mating dance with each other; it was as if they too knew this would be the last they would see of each other. Marik gently placed Ryou onto the bed before leaning over the smaller, never once pausing in their kiss. The prince wrapped his arms around his protector's waist as he assisted him in removing his outer armor. Hands lowered down to goose the backend of the guard before removing the weapons around his waist and placing them on the ground beside the bed, within reach.

Marik slowly pushed up the prince's tunic, massaging the exposed skin with his calloused hands. The royal let out a moan as the hands traveled and traced over sensitive flesh. Smirking and growing slightly impatient with Ryou's clothed state, the guard unceremoniously ripped off the opposing garment, breaking their kiss. Ryou pouted in faux annoyance at his protector before reaching over to take off the thin undershirt of his guard's armor. His fingers traced over the scars that litter over the other's back.

"Don't think about then now, Ryou." Marik whispered as the royal paused in his movements, remembering when his guard received the scars.

~o(0)o~

_ "Aww, is the little princeling scared?" A nasally male voice taunted a young Ryou. "Well too bad!" He back handed the young royal, sending him across the floor. "It's your own damn fault, leaving your guard like that. Now we get to have a nice fat pay check from your ransom and a little fun with you and your 'protector'." The man gestured over to the corner of the room where Marik was tied up, like Ryou. The only difference between the two was that Marik lacked clothing and was spread eagle against the wall, back facing the royal. "Now, who to play with first?" The man scratched his chin in thought._

_ "Leave him alone!" Both Ryou and Marik shouted._

_ "Awwww, isn't that sweet, you both want to protect each other. Hmmmm, I think I'll play with the guard this time, because if I hurt you princey, mommy and daddy might not send me the money." The man laughed at Ryou's pained face as he shoved a gag into his mouth and tied him to the wall. He grabbed a cat o' nine tails, at each end there was attached a sharp blade. Marik stood strong as the man assaulted his back, never giving into the sadistic man who demanded he screamed for him. The torment continued for hours, threats to hurt the prince were made when he started to fall out of consciousness. It was three days before they were found and the man was apprehended as soon as the knights had arrive, but the wounds on his back, and on Ryou's mind never fully healed. _

~o(0)o~

"But they are my fault, Marik!" Ryou's eyes watered "I'm the one who-"

"Stop! It is my job to protect you from danger, even when you cause it yourself. I would gladly go through the ordeal a hundred times over, as long as at the end of the day you are safe and in one piece."

Ryou blinked away the tears that had form in his eyes as he pulled Marik into another kiss. They moved together as one as the continued to remove the clothing off of each other, Reaching over to the stand by the bed, the tanned male grabbed a jar of oil, never needing to look up to get the jar. Their movements were slow and sensual throughout the preparation. Each caress, each kiss, and each moan was filled with passion. This wasn't the first time the two had been together in this form, but they both felt the need to take their time as this was the last time they could do this.

When the smaller of the two was fully prepared, Marik shifted their positions slightly, getting as close to each other as humanly possible. Ryou interlaced his fingers with Marik's as the guard entered his slick cavern. They both let out a moan when he was fully sheathed inside the royal. Marik paused for a few moments, taking Ryou's comfort in mind before he started to move. There was no rhythm, only pure passion as they moved as one. Their time together made Marik's aim accurate and acute. The build up to climax was slow and steady and their release was together. Marik pulled out of Ryou and kissed his forehead before lying down next to him. Ryou snuggled up to him and sobbed.

"I'm going to miss being with you like this."

"As am I, as am I."

* * *

><p>This was the number one voted on my deathshipping poll so had to post it early XD<p>

Is it just me or has my writing style changed a bit since I first posted Crimson Desires (which the prequel is almost done :3)?

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and if you can/want to leave me a **REVIEW?**


End file.
